Your Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Your Character in Red Carpet Diaries is the main protagonist of the Red Carpet Diaries series. Although her default name is "Jessica", ''the player can choose to name her as they wish. Appearance Her appearance is customisable according to the player's preferences. Personality Background Inspired by the famous actress Victoria Fontaine, Your Character moved to California from Iowa to pursue your dream of becoming a renowned actress. Relationships Chazz Javellana Chazz is your high school best friend turned aspiring Hollywood agent. He immediately signs you as his client, having faith that Your Character will be the next up and coming star. Matt Rodriguez Your Character first meets Matt at John Castle's mansion where he immediately takes a liking to you, helped on by your shared childhood fixation with the television show Pegasus Squad. Despite being newly acquainted, he confides in you his true feelings about the strains of being a Hollywood star and openly expresses how pleased he is to have met you. He is a potential love interest whom your auditioning to play a potential couple in Markus Von Groot's film ''Tender Nothings. It is revealed in Chapter 4 that he still has yet to contact you since his birthday party. He is a potential love interest. Seth Levine Seth is Your Character's neighbour from across the hall throughout Book 1. He quickly takes a liking to Your Character, inviting you out shortly after you meet. He is a potential love interest whom you grow closer to if you accompany him to a stand up show. Teja Desai You first meet Teja at Matt Rodriguez's party, helping her place her last bet in roulette. She admits that Your Character is one of the only people she has enjoyed meeting at celebrity parties. She is a potential love interest. Victoria Fontaine As an aspiring actress, Your Character adores Hollywood star Victoria Fontaine but is deeply disappointed upon experiencing the actress's diva qualities. Although unimpressed by your lack of Hollywood status, she acts with hostility towards you after recognising you as a potential threat as pointed out by the Bartender at Matt's party. She is a potential love interest. Markus Von Groot Your Character is vying for a role in his film Tender Nothings. Their professional relationship is initially rocky but later he becomes very impressed by you. Victoria mentions Markus treats the character with preferential treatment and as if you can do no wrong. Thomas Hunt In Book 2, Chapter 2, you have the option of accompanying him to a speakeasy and get to know him a bit better. Your Character has the option of joking with him by potentially asking him if he wanted her number, all he had to do was ask. He takes her as being serious and replies back with saying that she obviously mistook his intentions. Once Your Character reveals she was just joking, he tells you about his upcoming project and it is hinted at that the two of you almost kissed if Thomas hadn't stopped it. If Your Character asks if she did something wrong, he replies back that he doesn't want to do anything you'd both regret. However, the two part ways with a promise of someday, somehow, they'll make something beautiful. Character Customization Face & Hair RedCarpetDiariesFace.png|Faces RedCarpetDiariesHair.png|Hair Outfit Choices in Book 1 RedCarpetDiariesOutfit.png|Initial outfits RDCRedCarpetOutfit.png|Red Carpet Dresses RCD More Casual Outfit.jpg|Casual outfits RCD Red Dress.png|Red dress RCD Actress Outfit.png|Theater dramatic outfit RCD Matt BDay Party.png|Matt's Birthday Party RCDSubtlySexy.PNG|Clubbing outfit RCD Vintage Dress.png|Vintage dress RCD Dress for con job.png|First Con Job RCD First TV Interview.png|First T.V. Interview RCD Country outfit.jpg|Country outfit Outfit Choices in Book 2 RCD Book 2 Initial Outfits.jpg|Initial Outfits RCD Celebrity Dance Off.jpg|Celebrity Dance Off RCD Effortlessly Cool Outfit.png|Effortlessly Cool outfit BlackMCSpyOutfit.png|Spy Bikini Face 1 RCDBook2MCSpyoutfit.png|Spy Bikini Face 2 RCD Chic Dress.jpg|Chic Dress RCD Workout Outfit.png|Workout Gear RCD Spy Outfit.png|Spy Suit RCD Date w Chadley.png|Date with Chadley RCD Wintry Glam.png|Wintry Glam outfit WintryglamRCDBookTwoMC.png|Wintry Glam outfit Face 2 Face2MCBreakupOutfit.png|Breakup With Chadley Outfit RCD Pajamas.png|Pajamas AlternateMCPaGlamOutfit.png|Pa Glam Outfit Face 2 Miscellaneous TenderNothingsBillboard.png|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard TenderNothingsPoster01.jpeg|''Tender Nothings'' Billboard W/o Victoria RCD_MC_on_Chic_Magazine.jpg|Your Character on the front cover of Chic ChicMagazinewithPremiumoutfit.png|Alternate MC in Chic Dress MCsocialmediaprofileusername.png|Your Character's Social Media Username ThreateningnotetoRCDMC.png|Threatening Note from Viktor to Your Character in BK2, CH.7 MysteriousnotefromThomasHuntinRCDBook2Ch10.png|Mysterious Note From Thomas Hunt to MC In BK 2 Ch. 10 Trivia * She is shown on the cover of Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 and Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. * Her age is confirmed to be 22 in Book 1, Chapter 4. * Though her last name is not revealed, she is given the last name alias 'Martins' to avoid attention from the public/paparazzi. * On March 25, 2018 it was revealed that if one is to play Book 1 now, PB has changed the altercation between Your Character and Victoria, the latter no longer pulls your hair. * At the end of Book 1, it is hinted that Your Character may end up working in a project with Thomas Hunt in Book 2. *In Book 2, Chapter 1 Your Character gets the opportunity to compete in Celebrity Dance Off, which seems to be paying homage to [https://dancingwiththestars.wikia.com/wiki/Dancing_with_the_Stars_Wiki Dancing With the Stars]. ** Additionally, as of Book 2, Chapter 1 she is no longer neighbors with Gloria and Seth due to Your Character moving into a new home now that she is a rising star. * In Book 2, Chapter 7 Your Character's social media username is revealed to be StraightOuttaIowa, which is a reference to the 2015 film Straight Outta Compton. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Red Carpet Diaries' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities